


Kill of the Night

by BeccabooO1O



Series: when there's strength in our numbers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Companion Piece, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, For the most part, Humor, cases, lone hunter, return of the car guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I’m looking for Allen Pratt.” Her voice rose towards the end, as if she were asking a question.<br/>She hated when that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this is a bad town

**Author's Note:**

> Two part companion piece to 'No Better'. But it can be read independently  
> This story is reviewed a bit during the third chapter where Dean and the reader are at the dinner and people are asking them how they had me because they're 'dating'. Obviously the version during the dinner is watered down, because nothing says freaky and kinky like telling your unassuming family that you met you boy toy hunting a vampire.  
> Story and chapter titles will be from Gin Wigmore's 'Kill of the Night' bc I'm trash and a little bit sorry about it

“Hey, I’m looking for Allen Pratt.” Her voice rose towards the end, as if she were asking a question.

She hated when that happened.

“You’ve found him, Little Miss.” The man behind the bar replied, gesturing at himself before going back to wiping down the counter. “What can I get ya?”

She thought for a moment. “Scotch mist.” It was the first thing that came to her head. She probably wouldn’t drink most of it, but she had to find some way to question the man without seeming suspicious - so a concerned and naïve patron would have to do.

“Coming right up.” Soon a glass - filled somewhat with golden liquid and crushed ice - was handed to her on a coaster. She took a sip for show, mentally wincing as the alcohol ran a burning trail down her throat.

Yeah, she wasn’t much of a drinker.

“So,” She started, trying to wheedle herself into getting the insider information that this bartender had to have on the missing women. “Anything new about those girls?”

“Who’s asking?” The bartender - Allen - countered suspiciously. So much for subtlety.

“A concerned citizen.” She skirted around the question.

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing.” Allen began. “A pretty lady like yourself shouldn’t be out and about on nights like these.”

“Why’s that?” She asked, hoping that with enough ‘innocent bystander’ thrown in, she’d get to the bottom of whatever the hell was happening in this town.

“All those women actually look similar to you , Little Miss.” Allen answered. She knew this, but that hadn’t stopped her from going after this hunt.

“Really?” She asked, faking intrigue into the subject that she already knew so much about.

“Oh yeah.” Allen confirmed, falling into her web. Now she had him in the palm of her hand, willing to tell her anything and everything she would need to know about these disappearances and ‘why she should stay away from them’ - fat chance of that happening, but whatever made this  bartender sleep at night.

“And the weird thing is, they were all at this bar the nights they each had gone missing.” Now that she got him thinking about it, she noticed that he didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

As the bartender went on, she noticed a man sauntering up to her, beer in his hand.

“Let me buy you a drink.” The man said, appearing at her side.

“No thanks.” She refused, hoping that she still came off as polite - even if it was direct. She tried to ignore the man, while still listening to the bartender.

“Come here often?” The guy asked. She had to hold back from visibly rolling her eyes. She really didn’t need nor want this right now. Not when she was on a case.

“Not really.” She answered brusquely. She hoped that this guy would get the not so subtle hint and leave her alone. She looked back at Allen, only to have him walk away to help another patron. She was screwed. There was no way that she’d be able to shake this guy off.

“That’s a damn shame, sweetheart.” The guy drawled.

“I don’t really think so.”

“Hey, no need to be a bitch about it.” She chose not to dignify that comment with a response.

Sadly, this guy decided that her silence was encouragement for him to continue, “So, you wanna see my car?”

“Is that code for something?” She found herself asking. If he used automobiles and their parts as euphemisms to something, she might get nauseous.

“Only if you want it to be, sweetheart.” He winked at her and she looked around for Allen.

“Then I’m gonna have to say no to that one.” Where the hell was that bartender? She might actually need another drink after this.

“C’mon. I just got a new paint job done on it.” The smiled he gave her made her skin crawl.  “It’s a real beauty.” She did not - under any circumstances - want to see his car. Even if it was so beautiful that it won Miss Universe, she would still never want to go anywhere near his car.

“Oh, I bet.”

“I think a few drinks will get that stick out of your ass, then we’ll check out my car.” She wondered if that line actually worked on other girls around here. It disgusted her that this, this ‘car guy’ thought he could talk to her this way for a reason unknown to her.

“No-” She started strongly.

“But it’s only out back in the parking lot.” The guy interrupted her.

“Look, I said no.”

“You won’t be saying no once I get you into the backseat of my car, sweetheart.”

She closed her eyes and counted to five - she didn’t have enough time for ten - before she replied, “Please just leave me alone.”

“Oh, come on. Why?” ‘Car guy’ just couldn’t take a hint, could he?

“Because you’re acting like a dick.” She got up from her stool. “Now leave me alone.”

“Hey!” He grabbed onto her wrist, trying to stop her from leaving. “No one leaves me until I’m done with them.”

“Then I’ll be the first.” She tried to pull her wrist away from him, but his grip only tightened.

“I’m not done with you-”

“She told you to leave her alone.” She heard someone say from behind her.

“I don’t think that this involves you, pretty boy.” ‘Car guy’ looked at something behind her right shoulder.

“Yeah, it kind of does.” This mysterious guys countered. She looked around and there was a man behind her, having some kind of stand off with ‘car guy’.

He was taller than she was and he stood with a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about him - something that she couldn’t put her finger on. But it felt familiar. Like she did - or at least should - know who he was. His eyes were the greenest that she had ever seen and his face had freckles dusted all over it and his lips. There were no words that she knew that would do his lips justice. ‘Car guy’ was right. This man was pretty. Absolutely attractive. Beyond beautiful. Honestly handsome. All these alliterations swam through her head as she took him in. He was the stuff of the gods that mortals were warned of in ancient Greek ballads.

“Are you okay?” He asked her in such a voice deep and rough like gravel. It took her a millisecond to realize that he was talking to her, wondering if everything was alright on her end. “You need help?”

“No, I can handle of myself here, thank you.” So she was able to speak in front of this should-be model.

“I’m sure you can, but it would be my pleasure to take care of this guy for you.” And the man stared at her, soft humor playing his freckled features as he implored her to allow him to save the day. She just looked at him, wondering what it was that he hoped to gain from this experience.

Did he think that the whole ‘superhero saves the day’ vibe would let him buy her a drink? And then possibly later sleep with him?

She just didn’t know which one. But she did know that she didn’t really want either of them now. Maybe when she was done with a case, but not during one.

“Alright.” She gave in and as soon as she muttered that word, he seemed to stand up straighter. His gaze turned onto ‘Car guy’ and he slowly crossed the threshold. ‘Car guy’ stumbled back a little as the man got closer.

She had no idea what he did, but it worked. ‘Car guy’ practically ran off to the other side of the bar.

Maybe he thought he’d have better chances over by the jukebox or something.

“I’m Dean, the name of your knight in shining armour.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” She commented as she took a burning sip of her drink.

Dean looked at her with an confident type of humor in his eyes. “And, as I said before, it was my pleasure to save the damsel in distress.”

“I am so not a damsel in distress.” She commented indignantly as he slipping onto the barstool next to hers. He motioned for the bartender to come over.

“What can I get you?” Allen inquired as he made his way over to the two.

“Whatever beer you’ve got.” Dean answered, flashing a smile that probably made every girl in a ten mile radius swoon at his feet. “What do you want?” He asked, turning that charming smile onto her.

She frowned, incredulous to what angle he was playing at with her. “I’m fine.” She angled herself away from him, hoping that he’d get the hint that she wasn’t interesting in sleeping with him and that he’d further leave her alone if that was what he wanted from her.

“What’s with the swiveling away?” He asked her, his light voice veiling the concern she could hear seeping through.

“It could have something to do with the fact that you tried buying me a drink after pushing another guy out of the way who wanted to do the same.” She explained, refusing to turn around to face him.

She heard him chuckle at her answer. “Fair enough, Apple pie.” The odd nickname struck her and she turned around to look at the man next to her. No one had ever called her anything but her name before. Not even her parents. And she found that she liked the term coming from him, even if he was a complete stranger and probably used it on all the girls he met.

“You bet your ass it is, pretty boy.” She returned, smirking when his smile fell momentarily.

It came back, though, and in full force. “You here alone?” He asked casually and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Yep.” She answered.

“You from around here?”

“Nope.” She popped the p. “Just passing through.”

“Really?” He asked and - from what she could tell - he seemed interested in what she was saying. “So am I. My partner and I just rolled into town ourselves.”

“And your partner’s okay with you flirting with someone else?” She asked, looking around for whomever the man next to her was talking about.

“No, I don’t think he’d-” Dean stopped short and she felt him stiffen, looking at her in shock. “He’s not my _partner_ partner. We work together - he’s actually my brother, you see.” She followed his outstretched hand to a man shifting uncomfortably in one of the booths. He caught Dean’s gesture and waved over at them shyly. “We’re in town on business.”

“What kind of business?” She asked, honestly intrigued with Dean and in not-partner.

“FBI stuff.” He tried to answer casually, but that confident smirk on his face told her otherwise. “We’re working a missing person’s case at the moment.” He expounded.

“Fascinating.” She commented. Could it possibly be the same missing women that she was looking into? “What’s the case like?” She asked, needing to know if the law was going to get in the way of her hint. She really did not need that right now.

“You really wanna know?” He asked, leaning in closer to her from his barstool.

She leaned in as well. “Really.” She breathed out, feigning innocent wonder of what he was saying. He smiled like a cat that just ate the canary. She could tell exactly what was going through his mind and almost felt guilty at how she was practically playing this FBI agent like a fiddle. _Almost_.

“That information is classified.” There was that damn smile again. “But I can make an exception for you, apple pie.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless at the albeit cute nickname. She wouldn’t deny that it did something to her, making her chest tighten delightfully.

“There’s been a pattern in this area of women going missing and then turning up the next morning dead.” Dean continued.

“How did they die?” She asked. That was one of the things she didn’t know yet, how the women died and who did it.

“Their bodies had been somehow drained of all their blood.” She gasped, playing her role of an innocent bystander fairly well. “My partner and I believe that the perpetrator is a frequent customer at this bar, actually. We just don’t know who.” He answered. “Yet.” He added, probably hoping to either make himself seem better or to ease her worries.

Which she had none of.

“That’s intense.” The hunter breathed out.

“You’re right.” He agreed. “You better stay safe, though. I know that I’d be devastated if something happened to you.” He said after he leaned in closer to her.

“That’s so sweet.” She cooed, a smile sweet as honey shaping her lips.

“Just to be safe,” Dean started, taking her by surprise as she gently held her hand in his larger one. He had put her in a trance. One that she found herself genuinely not wanting to leave. “Maybe I should give you a ride home.”

Whoop. There it is.

She shook her head and pulled away. Their moment - if one could call it that - had ended.

“I think I’ll be fine.” She dismissed, sliding off her bar stool. “I can handle myself.” She placed a couple bills down on the counter before walking away from the FBI agent.

She hoped that the imbecile with the pretty green eyes wouldn’t get in her way.

She hoped to never see his face again, actually.


	2. for such a pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, her hopes of never having to see that FBI agent did not come true.

Sadly, her hopes of never having to see that FBI agent did not come true.

The next day, she was interviewing the mother of the latest victim - she was almost finished, actually - when the doorbell chimed. The mother left the pastel parlor to answer the door and the hunter was left to sit on the flowered sofa and wait for the older woman to return.

The mother returned and trailing behind her were Dean and his partner, as if the fates had a thing for trying to fuck up everything she did.

Now what was she going to do?

She couldn’t go around hunting vamps - because that’s what was killing those innocent girls - with the FBI on her ass.

_Shit_.

The two men looked at her - she could see the suspicion in their eyes - before sitting down on some of the proffered seats. Dean’s partner sat on one of the two rocking chairs while Dean took the spot next to her on the sofa.

“Now,” The woman started once she sat down in the other rocking chair. “I’ll repeat this one more time.” She looked over at Dean’s partner. “This is getting to be too much on my poor nerves.”

“And that’s understandable, ma’am.” The brunet partner reassured.

The hunter gave the former mother a empathetic smile, urging the woman to continue. “My daughter - God rest her soul - was going out with friends.” The woman looked down at her clasped hands. “She had been working so hard the last couple of weeks and I had told her to go out and have some fun for a night.” She returned her gaze to the hunter. “It’s not healthy for a young adult to be wasting her life away with such long periods of isolation.” The woman looked back down at her hands. “I just wanted what was best for her.” One could barely hear the woman. The hunter reached over and rested one of her hands on the woman’s, loosening the grip and letting her knuckles return to their natural color.

“We hate to ask this,” Dean’s voice broke the silence. “But was there anyone your daughter had problems with?”

Did he really just ask that?

What did he think this was? Law and Order?

The woman looked back at the agent. “My daughter was the sweetest person - she never had ‘problems’ with anyone.” Her face fell. “If you think my daughter is the one to blame for this, then I’ll have to ask you to leave, Agent Rogers.” Dean’s face quickly changed expressions from reverent and understanding to one of surprise and confusion.

This was taking a turn for the worst.

“And we’re not saying that she is.” Dean’s partner quickly covered up for the other. “But my partner and I just need to rule out all that we can.”

_ Nice save, Tresemme commercial. _

“We understand that your daughter’s not at fault for this. She’s the victim.” The hunter added, hoping to further ease the tension between the small grouping of four.

“Thank you.” The woman appeased. She looked over at the hunter. “Do you have any more questions for me, young lady?”

“No. I believe I got everything I need.” She got up from the sofa and met the woman, offering a handshake. “Thank you for your time.”

“All the best.” The woman took her hand. “Would you mind showing these two men out, dear? These past events have exhausted me beyond belief.” She tittered a bit, definitely tired.

She looked back at the two agents before agreeing.

The two men got up and followed her out of the house after wishing the woman their goodbyes.

She thought she could prepare for what kind of confrontation she’d have to deal with once she and the two agents were alone. But she wasn’t.

Totally not prepared.

She she started to walk away.

To the nearest diner.

“Where are you going?” Dean called out after her.

“I’m hungry.” She responded.

“We’ll come with you, then.” Dean’s partner suggested, matching her stride as the two caught up

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Seems like we’ve got some talking to do.”

_Lovely_.

She walked into the bar that night, confident in the new information she had acquired from her temporary colleagues. They had told her everything else she would have needed to know and her was still sound.

She was golden.

That was - until ‘car guy’ joined her at the bar counter.

Not again.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.” He announced, leering at her.

“If that’s how you really want to take it.” She responded with a roll of her eyes.

She turned around to tell him off when she noticed it.

How he she not seen this last night?

It was so painfully obvious.

‘Car guy’ was her vamp.

The way he leered at her made her feel less human than when other repulsive men did the same thing. And he had that faint metallic scent of blood, so minuscule that not even a drug searching dog could place it.

But she could. It’s what she was trained to do.

This was great.

She’d stop the vamp. The string of murders would stop. And the FBI agents - Rogers and Barnes - would be done here.

A win-win for all parties involved.

Well, except for this vamp.

She just had to adjust her tactics.

So the hunter giggled at the man behind her and played along with his games. Pretty soon it was time to go.

“Let’s continue this at my place.” ‘Car guy’ - ‘Car vamp’ - proposed, snaking his arm around her waist.

She had to hold back her disgust. “I’d love to.”

Her voice was sugar sweet, waiting for his cue.

“Great, then let’s get out of here.” And with that, her vamp lead her out of the bar and pulled her to his shitty car.

But not before she recognized agents ‘Dumb and Dumber’ as they passed each other.

Dean was the first one to notice what was happening. He shot her surprised and - again - confused look. She just shrugged and pointed before allowing the vampire to drag her away.

The drive there was filled with the vampire’s ego boosting conversation. His car, his house, the good time he was going to give her. She just tuned it out, trying to commit the route they were taking to memory.

She wasn’t sure if the guy noticed, but she recognized a black car tailing them from the rear view mirror.

Could it have been the boys in blue? Were they going to interrupt her hunt? She really didn’t want the two to get in the way.

And possibly get hurt.

That wouldn’t be good.

A sharp right turn pulled her out of her observations.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” ‘Car Vamp’ said. “My place is a little off the res, if you know what I mean.”

No, she didn’t. The guy didn’t even use the correct phrase.

This was going to be too easy.

‘Car Vamp’ parked the car and unlocked the door to a small building. He led her into the run down building, leaving the lights off. She touched the knife in her jacket pocket.

It wasn’t a machete, but it would subdue this vampire for long enough.

And then - out of nowhere - there was a pain in the back of her head and she fell to the floor and she lost consciousness.

Her eyes opened in the dim light to a mostly empty room. She was sitting down on a wooden chair. Next to her was an old mattress.

Gross.

Instead of focusing in the splotched mattress with God-knows-what forever stained onto it, she decided to focus on the light bulb as it swayed back and forth. She could almost hear the chain clinging against the bulb in the deafening silence. Her hands were bound behind her back, unable to free herself and run.

This was going to be a little harder than she was hoping.

The question was: how was she going to get out of this?

She could just reach her pocket knife. So that was a start.

Her planning was abruptly stopped when the door opened and ‘Car Vamp’ strode in.

“Look who finally woke up.”

“What the hell is going on here.” She asked, pulling at her restraints.

How much work would it take to cut herself free?

“I could ask you the same thing,” He sneered. “Hunter.” His sharpened teeth descended, covering his human ones.

Her spine tingled. The change bothered her. Every single time.

“What’s wrong sweetheart,” The vamp started. “First vamp?”

“You wish.” She snarled.

“Good. I like my women with a little experience.” He took a step closer. “And besides,” She was almost there. “You’ve never seen one like me, sweetheart.”

But he was getting closer.

“A little taste test to start off the night?” And closer.

“Is that what you say to all the girls?” She commented sardonically.

She could feel the tension slipping from the rope bindings.

He was getting closer.

And the last thread snapped apart.

“Oh sweetheart,” He placed his hands on the arms of the chair. She just needed to come up with a distraction so she could finish this job. “You have no id-”

The door ‘Car Vamp’ had previously walked through broke open. The vamp looked over at the intrusion.

Good enough.

She lifted her leg up and kicked him so hard he wouldn’t be able to have children - even if he made it out alive. Which wouldn’t happen - she was pretty good at her job.

As he bent forward, she jumped up, took the chair she was sitting on, and slammed it onto his arched back - forcing the vamp to fall to the ground.

She looked up from ‘Car Vamp’ and saw the two agents - wielding machetes - looking her up and down.

They obviously weren’t FBI agents.

They were hunters.

“I really should have seen this coming.” Dean announced, walking over to her and the vampire. “This the vamp?”

“Yep.” She answered.

“And you’re another hunter.” Dean’s partner - the Tresemme Commercial - assumed.

“Seems like it.” Her eyes were still on the vamp. “And you two aren’t really FBI agents.”

“Let’s hit the diner after we clean this up.” Dean offered. “Looks like we’ve got some more talking to do.”

_Lovely_.

She took a bite out of her apple pie, waiting for the questions to start.

And after Dean’s partner finished his first cup of coffee, they did.

“So you’re a hunter.” He started.

“And I think it’s safe to assume that you two aren’t actually FBI agents.” She confirmed.

“You’d be on the money with that one, sweetheart.” Dean said around a bite of his burger.

She hated that word. “Don’t call me sweetheart.” She deadpanned.

He paused for a minute. “Gotcha, apple pie.” Hr smirked over at her. She just rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at the nickname that she secretly loved..

Dean’s partner spoke up. “We’re actually brothers.” He pointed to himself. “Sam Winchester and that’s Dean.”

She exhaled loudly through her mouth. “Knew it was only a matter of time before I can into the crosshairs of the infamous Winchesters.”

“We’ll take that as a compliment, apple pie.” Dean commented proudly.

“You can take it how ever you want, pretty boy.” She smirked over at him, willing his pride to deter some. She introduced herself as well.

“That was some real skill you showed back there.” Tresemme - Sam - commended her.

“Thanks.” She smiled towards him. “I totally had that, by the way.”

“Sure looks like it.” Dean said under his breath.

“Sorry, were you two the ones to get to the vamp first? Didn’t think so.” She took another bite into her pie.

“And that was pretty clever of you.” Sam said. “Have you ever thought of collaborating with other hunters?”

As a matter of fact, she had thought about that.

“Do you mean - like - work with you two?” She asked, looking at the brothers. “Sorry boys, but I can handle myself. Always have been, and probably always will.”

She slid out of the booth and placed some dollar bills on the table. “Thanks for the help, but this is where we part ways.” She smiled down at the two. “Take care of yourselves.”

And with that, she left the diner and made her way to her motel room, where she packed and got out of town within the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this part and read the next  
> Come cry with me on [tumblr?](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
